I'm in Love with My Father
by petitewinsy
Summary: I should not have these feelings inside my heart. I should not have loved him more than anything in this world. Moreover, he already has someone else by his side. But I can't escape this feelings because I care and love him too much. Jellal Fernandes, my father. LucyxJellalxErza


**I'm in Love with My Father**

**Summary : **I should not have these feelings inside my heart. I should not have loved him more than anything in this world. Moreover, he already has someone by his side. But I can't escape this feeling because I care and love him too much. Jellal Fernandes, my father.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Prologue**

_The rain was coming down not to cover the happiness on earth. Once it stopped, the sky will be much brighter than before. It's the same with you._

.

**Lucy's POV**

It all started ten years ago. In the midst of heavy rain, he came and hugged me into his strong arms. In the cathedral towering the sky of Magnolia, that first meeting took place.

.

Ten years ago, I was only seven years old. I don't understand anything about the world. Standing alone in the middle of the crowded street Magnolia – the city that completely foreign to me. With dirty face, scruffy clothes without shoes in my feet. My blondhair is cover with blood.

I just run away from the orphanage where I lived after my father died. No more Lucy Heartfilia who lives like a princess. Now, she just Lucy Heartfilia with bruises all over her face.

It's nearly a year after his death. Father was burned in our big house with all the maid in it. Maybe you will ask how can I survive? Mother protects me. At that time, I was away playing in her garden that she leaves behind. When I returned, the house was burn into ashes. And father burned down in it.

The police took me to an orphanage called Sabertooth. But life was not happy there. Master always hit me if I did not want to work. My hands were blistered every day after washing almost hundreds of clothes as punishment.

Fed up with the harsh treatment they gave me, I decided to leave. I run away from that _hell _and ride a freight train that goes somewhere. And I came here. To Magnolia.

.

I hobbled. I was tired and just wanted to lie down. But no single person here who cares. They just looked at me with a look of disgust, pity, contempt, and so on. Until I finally saw a great cathedral that stood tall and beautiful in the center of town.

I walked as fast as possible trying to get away from the increasingly heavy rain. Leaning on to the cathedral pillar, I look at the crying sky. It is really reassuring. To me, the sky is like understand my feelings at that time. Tired and wanted to cry.

"Mom, dad, why did you leave Lucy alone? Why don't you invite Lucy to go to heaven with you?" I muttered softly. I buried my face into my dirty hands when I heard his voice. It's soft, deep and calm. I don't know why but that voice just stood out against this heavy rain.

"Aren't you cold?"

I looked up and for the first time look at his face. A young man, about twenty years old, with blue hair and red tattoos that adom the top and bottom of his right eye. He smiled at me.

I nodded slowly answered his question. He smiled again and releasing his black jacket then gave it to me.

"Better now?" I nodded again and muttered a word of thanks.

"Why do little girls like you stands alone in here? In such weather too. Where is your home, honey?" I knew that he saw me shaking under his black jacket. Every time I heard the word _home_, I can't help but think about my father's burned body.

That young man put his big hands on my head. "Don't cry. Everything will be okay. The rain was coming down not to cover the happiness on earth. Once it stopped, the sky will be much brighter than before. It's the same with you."

And that was the word he was saying to me before he put me in his strong arms as I cried for the first time since my father died.

.

Ten years is not a long time. It happens as if it were yesterday. I leaned against the cathedral's pillar as I watch the sky began to cry. To me, the sky is like understand my feelings right now. Tired and wanted to cry.

_I do not want to go back._ _I've ruined everything._

Now I was seventeen years old, I grew up to be the girl who can attract the hearts of many young man in just seconds. I also grew up to be a smart girl. I always dream to become a novelis one day.

That young man was now thirty years old. Since the meeting, he became my angel, my protector. An agreement between us, that he would be the father and also the mother to me. And at that time, I could not be more happy than that.

_Then why now I'm asking more from him?_

Eight months ago, he married the prettiest girl and most powerful (maybe) in the country. His wife was three months pregnant at the time I've ruined everything. I have destroyed our happiness that had been knit together. I had destroyed his happiness with his wife, just because my ego.

I expressed my feelings to people who became my angel, protector, mother, and father at the same time.

I love Jellal Fernandes.

.

.

.

_Rain falls because the sky gave it the job to clear the grief on earth. Because once the rain stopped, there will be a new page that open. And that new page means a new life that much brighter than Magnolia's blue sky._

.

**TBC**

* * *

**.**

**a / n: It's a very short chapter. Give me a review guys. If this appeals to you then I will work hard to make the next chapter very soon.**

**Forgive me for grammatical errors and typo.**

**.**

**-petitewinsy-**


End file.
